How To Ask
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: "I love you." Heero stated. "You know that." Duo gave a nod, not trusting his voice. "I know how much I love you. I know how far I would go. The decision is yours."


Dedicated to Madre! StandingoOnTheRooftops! I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

><p><strong>How To Ask - VioletEyed-Demon<strong>

Duo growled low and primal as Heero pushed him into the bed, mapping out his chest with those lush lips and wickedly talented tongue. He gasped and groaned, moaned and keened, arching off the bed only to be pushed back down into it.

He groaned throatily when the first finger breached and moaned when the second followed it shortly after. He gasped and bowed back as the third thrust in and swipped across that beautiful little spot in his body that made the firework shoot off behind his eyelids.

The slick finger's were in him for a short time but it was enough. When they pulled out he growled and hooked his heel behind Heero's knee and shoved on one shoulder while the other guided the fall, rolling them so he was stradling the Asain man.

"Heero." He growled in the other's ear as long strands of hair fell in loose waves over one shoulder to pool on the toned chest below him. "I might submit to you, but that doesn't mean I have to be completely submissive." He growled, scooting back until he was directly above the thick erection. Smoldering and glittering Violet met lust clouded Cobalt as Duo lowered himself slowly, drawing out the process as long as possibe, just to torment his lover.

"Shit." Heero hissed, clenching his jaw and fisting the sheets in one hand, the other grasping at the pale hip. He should have known better then try and take Duo the way he had. The man might be a bottom but he was no submissive. Still the image of Duo above him, riding him, was one he'd never get enough of; no matter what.

XoXoXo

Heero hummed, running a hand through the free strands of long chestnut hair. He tilted his head, pressing a kiss to the slightly damp forehead.

"Mmm." Duo moaned, shifting a bit closer, his fingers circling the nub on Heero's chest lazily. "Ya' know 'Ro, I really love you." He murmured, dropping a sloppy kiss to the exposed skin under his cheek. He settled his head back down and let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the feeling of those hands on him, touching him so lightly, so softly, lovingly.

"I really love you too Duo." Heero replied in a mere whisper as he let his hands drift over the form curled into his side. "Sleep lover. Sleep." Lips brushed over his forehead again and Duo was lost to the land of consciousness.

XoXoXo

Blinding sunlight woke him early the next afternoon. He groaned turned his head farther into the pillow under him. Brain finally turning on he frowned and lifted his head.

"Heero?" He called, looking around the open flat. No lover. "Damn." He groaned, sitting up, his legs folded under him, hands splayed on the bed, keeping him propped up as he looked sleepily out the window. He shook his head, allowing his loose hair to creat a ring around him.

Blowing out a breath he slipped from the bed, walking across the floor, hands running through his hair. He glared at the shower door, reaching past it and flicking on the water. He turned back to the sink and opened the cabinet to grab his hair brush. Closing the cabinet he looked at his reflection in the mirror, turning his head this way and that to look at the red marks decorating his upper body. With a rueful smirk he brought the brush up, eyes closing as he dragged it down through the long strands. He cursed as a knot snagged his brush. A twitch of his lips and he opened his eyes to look at the knott. He worked the brush through it slowly before bringing it up to the top of his head to pull it down through his hairs full length.

A glittering gleam on his finger caught his attention, stopping the brush mid stroke he pulled his hand back and was what looked like a ring on his finger in the mirror. His mouth formed an 'o' as he pulled his hand back fully and looked at the ring wrapped around his finger.

His eyes widened and he turned to go out of the bathroom and grab his phone but he froze when he saw Heero leaning against the frame. "Wh-what?" Duo took in a sharp breath. "What is this?" He asked breathlessly, holding up his hand, showing off the prettily gleaming gold twisted band.

Heero swollowed thickly and looked at the floor for a brief second before looking back up, meeting Duo's wide eyes.

"Heero." Duo breathed out in a demanding rush.

"I love you." Heero stated. "You know that." Duo gave a nod, not trusting his voice. "I know how much I love you. I know how far I would go. The decision is yours."

Duo dropped his gaze back to his ring finger and looked at the gold band. "Are you-" He looked up through his fringe, twisting a lock of hair in his free hand. A nervous habit Heero'd found and fallen in love with some years back. "Are you asking me to, to marry you 'Ro?"

Heero gave a curt nod, unsure of how well his voice would have worked at the time.

Duo nodded slowly, looking back down at the band, licking dry lips. He took a step forward, hand raising as he raised his head. He placed the tips of his fingers to Heero's jaw and leaned in, brushing a kiss across the firmly set lips. Duo smiled softly as every tense muscle in his lover relaxed. He had his answer.

Duo felt the gentle hands on him yet again and groaned. Oh it was time to celebrate was it? He yanked the other into the shower, heedless of the man's clothes.

~END~

Here's a little one shot for all my still faithful readers, If I have any left that is... My baby, my Waking Nightmares is on...Haitus...until farther notice... I can't seem to get it working with me... I think Heero cursed me for all my Duo torturing... But damn the man is stubborn and won't let me get to finishing it!


End file.
